Strike!
by arisa mae
Summary: AU, highschool lives. Lavi selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama ketika bertemu sesuatu yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Namun kali ini dia harus tertipu dan mengucapkannya bukan pada tempat yang biasanya (?). RnR please...


Disclaimer: D Gray Man bukan punya saya.

Strike!

XD

XD

XP

Bletak

Bletak

"Ittai o…. Panda-jiji!"

"Diam! Dasar bocah! Bukankah sudah diberi tahu kalau kau harus menyalin data yang ada di buku itu tadi malam! Dan sekarang kau malah asyik-asyikan tidur di atas buku itu!"

"Hehehe... gomen na…. kan kemarin sudah seharian merekam itu…. Jadi ya capek lah…"

"Sana cepat berangkat sekolah! Mandi sana!"

"Masuknya kan masih besok,Jiji…"

"Kalau begitu segera mandi dan selesaikan catatannya! Cepat sana!"

Si rambut merah hanya berjalan lunglai melewati sang kakek yang sedang sibuk bergumam sendiri sejak dia bangun. Dia mengusap mukanya dan menyadari kalau sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia yang keberapa gitu… *karena yang dia tahu sudah banyak perang dunia berlangsung di rumahnya*.

"Walah! Dasar bocah! Pake ngiler segala!"

"Ampun! Panda-jiji!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung sangat dramatis. Namun akhirnya sang cucu sekaligus murid (orang tua yang dipanggil-panggil Panda memang ingin kalau suatu hari cucunya yang bernama Lavi ini bisa menjadi penerusnya) berambut merah ini berhasil melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Meanwhile in other's home….

"Yuu-kun….. barang-barangnya sudah di masukkan dalam kardus semua belum?"

Crack!

Sebuah pertigaan berwarna merah muncul di kepala sang ahli kendo. Sang kakak yang sedang cekikikan malah menambah pertigaan itu menjadi dua buah.

"Cepetan Yuu-kun….. Tou-san sudah nungguin dari tadi dan kamu malah sibuk sama koleksi hakama-mu…" ucap sang anak kedua yang memang sengaja menambahkan efek nada berbeda ketika menyebut 'Yuu-kun'.

"Urusai!"

"He… jangan begitu….sama kakak itu harus yang sopan dong…. Sini biar kakak bantuin…"

"Tch!"

"Ya ampun…. Marie…. Adikmu yang satu ini nakal banget sih!"

Dan beberapa barang pun terlempar ke arah sang kakak. Sang kakak sendiri memanfaatkan gerak refleknya untuk menghindari lemparan dari sang adik yang semakin lama semakin brutal.

"Hei! Sopirnya sudah nunggu dari tadi dan kalian masih sibuk lempar-lemparan! Sudah hentikan!"

Akhirnya yang tertua pun ngomong juga…

"Yang melempar itu Kanda! Bukan aku!" ucap si tengah yang memulai pembelaannya. Kakak tertua menghela napas sedangkan yang paling 'kecil' malah memasang wajah masamnya.

"Tch!"

"Tolong dengarkan kakak tertua kalian. Dai-kun, Yuu-kun!"

Yang 'paling tua' pun berbicara juga akhirnya. Ketiga anak di depannya hanya menunduk. Kanda hanya menghela napas dan memulai aktivitasnya kembali. Kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kotak-kotak kardus yang memang sudah disediakannya sejak lama.

"Ma-kun, Dai-kun. Tolong bantu Yuu-kun untuk mengepaki barang-barangnya. Lagipula besok sudah mulai tahun ajaran baru dan Yuu-kun bakalan masuk sekolah baru. Oh ya, kita juga akan pindah di rumah yang baru lho…." Ucap sang Ayah. Froi Tiedoll.

"Aku bukan anak TK yang mau berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah SMA…"

"Justru itu. Aku takut kalau anakku yang paling kawaii ini ada apa-apa di jalan ketika mau berangkat di sekolah barunya…"

"Contohnya nyasar gitu ya Tou-san?" ucap sang kakak kedua yang hobinya menjahili si 'kecil'. Daisya Barry.

Noise Marie hanya menghela napas melihat wajah Daisya yang menahan tawa sedangkan wajah sang adik terkecil sendiri malah penuh dengan perempatan merah imajiner.

"Itu salah satunya….." ucap sang ayah yang malah makin memberikan kesan efek kompor meleduk di kepala Kanda.

"Apalagi rumah kita yang baru itu banyak banget perempatan sama pertigaannya. Terus salah satu perempatan itu ada yang menuju hutan lho…. Terus katanya disana ada penunggunya yang suka ngejahilin orang yang lewat…." Ucap Daisya seraya memberikan kesan ghostly pada sang ayah. Wajah sang ayah berubah menjadi cemas. Daisya malah tambah senang.

Dari luar sudah terdengar suara klackson yang memekakkan telinga. Tiedoll akhirnya memberikan aba-aba pada ketiga anaknya untuk baris-berbaris (?) mengikutinya menuju ke halaman depan. Dari depan terlihat Tiedoll yang begitu senang seperti mengurusi anak-anak kecil.

Nomor dua adalah Noise Marie yang tersenyum bijak melihat tingkah ayahnya.

Nomor tiga ada Daisya yang begitu antusias mengikuti sang ayah.

Dan yang terakhir ada Kanda dengan muka masamnya.

Sang supir truk pun mau tak mau sweatdrop. Namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengasumsikan kalau keluarga yang sedang menyewa jasa mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia (?) jika dilihat dari beberapa sudut…

.

.

.

"Jiji…."

"Hm?!"

"Eh, enggak jadi…"

Bunyi kertas yang dibolak-balik terus terdengar menggema dari ruangan yang memang penuh berisi buku-buku. Lavi masih sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisannya dan sang kakek sibuk membaca buku yang besarnya hampir seukuran tubuhnya.

Kali ini Lavi agak khawatir.

"Jiji…"

"Hm?!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja perasaan khawatir itu hilang ketika di menyadari kalau selama ini sang kakek selalu membaca buku itu akhir-akhir ini. dan tidak ada kecelakaan yang berarti terjadi.

"Enggak jadi."

Perempatan mulai muncul di kepala Bookman. Apa-apaan nih bocah? Mau bikin sang kakek darah tinggi terus menuju ke penyakit jantung?

'Lihat saja kalau sekali lagi…'

Pandangan mata Lavi terus bergerak seiring baris-baris yang dilaluinya dalam buku setebal 200 halaman. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela. Di sebelahnya terdapat rumah yang baru dibeli oleh orang asing.

Namun selama ini dia tidak tahu siapa yang membeli rumah itu. Yang dia tahu Cuma Suman Dark-san yang menjual rumah itu dan pindah ke kampung halaman bersama keluarga. Untuk urusan yang beli dia tidak tahu.

'Keluarga… ada anak ceweknya enggak ya?'

'Mungkin Panda-jiji tahu soal itu. Kan dia juga Bookman.'

'Tanya ah….'

Sambil berpangku tangan dan menghadap ke rumah yang kosong dia melirik ke arah Bookman. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke rumah kosong itu lagi. Berhenti sebentar kan tidak apa-apa, kan Cuma mau Tanya?

"Jiji…."

Bookman sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya…..

"HM?!"

Tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang siap menyergap, Lavi memandang terus ke arah rumah itu. Namun orb berwarna hijau itu seketika melebar ketika sebuah truk yang dia tahu selalu menawarkan jasa pindah memindah barang (?) berhenti di depan rumah kosong itu. Tiga orang keluar sambil membawa barang-barang.

'Ternyata Cuma ayah dan 2 anak cowok ya? Ibunya mana ya? Beneran nih enggak ada anak ceweknya?'

Jawaban sudah ditemukan sebelum bertanya….

"Eh, enggak jadi. Jiji…"

Sebuah buku melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Dia mengusap-usap bagian yang terkena hantam buku dan mendongak. Entah kenapa figure kakeknya terlihat lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Sang kakek menggerakkan buku-buku tangannya.

"Ampun! Ampun Jiji….."

Tanpa disadari masih ada satu orang yang belum keluar dari dalam truk. Yup, tiga orang anak harus masuk dalam box sedangkan sang ayah duduk bersama sang sopir untuk menunjukkan jalan. Yang terakhir keluar ini memang sengaja keluar terakhir karena malas berdebat dengan si tengah.

Orb hijau belum mengetahui kalau rekaman masih belum lengkap…

.

.

.

"Silahkan pilih ruangan yang kalian inginkan…"

Semuanya segera (tidak semuanya sih) berjalan menuju kamar yang dituju. Namun entah kenapa konflik selalu menghantui ketiga bersaudara ini. Marie hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika kedua adiknya malah sibuk rebutan kamar.

"Sudahlah Dai-kun…. Mengalahlah sedikit pada Yuu-kun. Dia kan adikmu. Jangan bikin Papa jadi pusing dong…."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Sudahlah. Tou-san memang begitu…." Ucap Marie menengahi. Daisya cemberut dan Kanda mengeluarkan kata khas-nya. Namun akhirnya Daisya keluar dari kamar dan Kanda menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Seisi rumah masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Menata ulang kamar dan dekorasi ruangan memang cukup lama. Mengingat Tiedoll adalah penggila seni nomor satu *dalam pikiran Kanda*.

Namun untuk tatanan kamar Tiedoll membiarkan anak-anaknya untuk menyusun sendiri. Yup, mereka memang sudah besar-besar sekarang. Marie, yang paling tua ini sudah bekerja sebagai peneliti dan juga terapist di salah satu perusahaan obat terkenal. Daisya sendiri sudah menjadi seorang DJ kelas atas yang terkenal karena musiknya yang keren.

Sedangkan yang paling kecil, si Kanda Yuu. Dia sekarang diterima di 'Black Order'. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang bukan sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana.

Yup, mereka memang sudah besar-besar sekarang…..

Dan bayang-bayang itu terusik ketika Daisya berhasil mencuri ikat rambut Kanda. Mereka berlarian sekeliling rumah. Namun yang paling bahaya adalah sebuah pedang kayu yang dipegang oleh Kanda.

Beralih ke si tetangga baru. Si rambut merah ini rupanya mendapat hukuman lagi akibat perang dunia tadi. Tentu saja yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah berbaring di atas buku dengan wajah kusam. Masih kurang beberapa tulisan lagi dan dia bisa pergi ke pulau kapuk.

Namun dia juga belum mempersiapkan segalanya mengenai masuk ke sekolah barunya besok. Apa daya, tubuhnya berkata lain dan minta istirahat. Panda-jiji mungkin sudah merem dikamarnya, pikir Lavi.

Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak punya semangat buat bangun dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk tahun ajaran baru besok.

"Ampun Yuu…. Ampun!"

"Nih…. Ni kubalikin… sekarang aku sudah bebas kan?"

Yuu?

Namanya yang Kawaii, pikir Lavi. Apa mungkin itu nama salah satu dari anak cewek yang jadi tetangga barunya ya? Dia mendongak dan terlihat sebuah jendela terbuka menghadap ke arah jendelanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat figure seseorang berambut panjang yang muncul sepertiga badan (jendelanya hanya memungkinkan Lavi untuk melihat segitu). Lalu figure itu membuka lemari yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kibasan rambut biru yang berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu neon membuat mata Lavi tak berkedip….

Hingga….

"STRIKE!"

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

Author's note:

Gimana readers-san? Ini fanfic pertama Risa yang tokohnya makai tokoh-tokoh yang ada di canonnya D Gray Man. Sebelumnya Risa pernah bikin tapi yang makai bahasa inggris. Jadi bisa dibilang ini fanfic pertama Risa di fandom ini.

Yup, mungkin ini sebagai awalannya. Risa masih bingung mau dikemanain fic ini. ataukah jadi yaoi atau Cuma friendship aja?

Jadi bagi readers-san, Risa minta comment-nya dong…. Silahkan nulis di kotak review yang ada di bawah ini….

See you next chapter… jaa nee….


End file.
